


At the Wings

by lunarosewood23



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Ahh some good-natured teasing, And Haurchefant acknowledging he likes Raven, Coronette ain't havin' none of his self-deprecating bullshit, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28825605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarosewood23/pseuds/lunarosewood23
Summary: Set after “Wanna Ride?”, Coronette takes note of how at ease her Captain is with Raven, and proceeds to tease him over his crush. Corentiaux and Yaelle are only encouraging her.Or: Look I’m finally writing with Coronette! She’s fun to write with!





	At the Wings

**Author's Note:**

> This charming fic features my darling OC Coronette de Minovaux (pretty red headed elezen with gray eyes), who was made by accident bc I couldn't remember the original seconds' names (bc I'm dumb) and she kinda...developed. You can find more about Coronette here!! --> coronettedeminovauxffxiv.tumblr.com

Coronette sighs as she listens to the commotion outside, seems like her Captain went on a bit of a joyride with one of the Warriors of Light, and based on the huge smile on his face when he walked in, she guessed it was Raven, the pretty Ishgardian woman who had been recently training as a knight and learn her homeland’s way of the sword and shield.

It was obvious to anyone that her boss had a massive crush on the woman, and that she very much liked him too.

She hoped that he finally said something and the reason he was in such a good mood was because he had kissed her breathless like in the cheesy romance novels she occasionally borrowed from his library.

“You seem to be in a good mood Ser.” Corentiaux noted as Haurchefant settled in at his desk.

“Tis a clear day, a rarity in recent moons Ser Corentiaux.” Haurchefant replied.

“Are you certain that it’s because of the clear sky? Or because of the joyride that Raven took you on before your patrol?” Yaelle teased lightly, a smile decorating her red-painted lips.

Coronette snickered as she watched her Captain’s face turn a few shades of red. “Yes based on what I heard outside, you two seemed to have quite the time taking a ride on her motorbike.” She states with a grin.

“W-what I do when I am off duty is not of anyone’s concern!” Haurchefant tried, but all three of them just laughed.

“Tell us Ser, did you finally tell her?” Corentiaux asked.

“Tell her what?”

“That you want to court her!” Yaelle finished.

Coronette sighed as she watched Haurchefant’s smile drop. “Ser if you don’t think she returns your feelings-”

“I know she does. She has made her feelings clear and while I would love nothing more than to court her properly…I can’t.” He explained gently.

The three knights looked at their Captain in shock. “B-but why haven’t you said anything Ser? If she very clearly returns your feelings then why-” Yaelle asked.

Haurchefant opened his mouth to say something when Coronette cut him off. “Ser with all due respect, whatever is about to come out of your mouth is a load of chocobo shite.”

“Coronette!” Corentiaux and Yaelle yelped.

Coronette ignored them as she crossed her arms. “Haurchefant, we’ve all heard you bemoan and cry over your belief of being unworthy of Raven’s attention and affection. Anyone with eyes and half a brain can see all the qualities you possess that many would want in a partner. You are very much worthy of her, as she is of you.” In a softer tone she adds “We just want to see you happy Ser, and it’s clear that she does, a thousand times over.”

Haurchefant looked between his three seconds with a sigh, it was obvious that they all cared and wished to see him happy. “I am grateful for your concern, but unfortunately ‘tis far more complicated than that.”

“Care to explain?” Yaelle asked.

He sighed. “She is one of the Warriors of Light, she is an adventurer who travels the realm to solve many problems of Eorzea, including the primal threat. I cannot follow her, I am stationed here bound by duty to my House and my country. She deserves to have someone who can follow her and shield her in those fights.”

All three of them stare at him with varying degrees of sadness, to which Haurchefant added “But it’s alright! I am content in knowing that she does cherish me dearly as I cherish her. And I pray every day that she does return alive and well and for her happiness.”

It was quiet, as all three of them knew that their Captain was lying through his teeth to not worry them.

Eventually Coronette sighed. “Ser, I cannot abide a poor liar. But I will leave that for another time.”

Corentiaux nods as he gives his boss a pat on the shoulder, deciding against saying anything as Yaelle sighed.

“Maybe take this into account. Or at least think on it.” She offers. “Perhaps instead of the one she could fight in battle with or move with her, she might prefer one who is stationary, someone she can come home to after the day is done. Because if I recall correctly, she comes here as often as she can, and not just for her knight training or her jobs, but often just to see you, or provide aid around the camp. She clearly does her best to make time to see you, perhaps that is a sign?”

Haurchefant is quiet, he never considered this, and while Coronette knew that Raven occasionally came around to help the camp, she didn’t realize just how often she did.

Yaelle really did have the best memory of the three of them.

“I’ll think on it.” He muses to himself after a while.

Coronette sighed. “Try not to think on it too long Ser, she is still an adventurer, and there may be days where it’s likely she won’t return alive.”

He took a deep breath, no doubt to calm the panic that began to settle in his mind. “I realize Coronette, but please…don’t think so morbidly. She’s strong and capable, she will return.”

The way he said that, hopeful, even if a bit terrified made Coronette smile. “Of course Ser.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this fic sparks joy and I hope you all like Coronette!!


End file.
